pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiator Springs Speedway
Radiator Springs Speedway is one of the locations in the Cars video game series. ''Cars Mater-National In ''Cars Mater-National, the place was referred to as just a "stadium." The stadium was being built throughout the story. About one third through the story, the stadium wasn't finished, but it was ready to race on, so Lightning and Doc had a race, along with Otto Von Flasenbottom, Barry, and Luigi. Another race took place after visiting Ornament Valley, with Lightning, Otto Von Flasenbottom, Gudmund, Lenny, and Sonny. At that point, the stadium still wasn't complete. Finally, at the end of the story, Lightning and Giovanni were hosting the last two races at the stadium, which was finished, and an audience was there. The first race was a regular race, with Lightning, Giovanni, Gudmund, Emma, and Otto. After that race, Luigi was begging for another race, because he thought that Giovanni was distracted. So they had another race, and it was a Relay Race. The teams were Lightning, Doc, and Mater; Giovanni, Otto, and Gudmund; and Snot Rod, Sonny, and Lenny. ''Cars Race-O-Rama In ''Cars Race-O-Rama, the place was referred to as "Radiator Springs Speedway." It is one of the 4 locations in the Race-O-Rama series. For the first time, you can explore the place. Radiator Springs Speedway hosted the first round, with the first 3 races. In the first one, Lightning was racing with the Doc Hudson Racing Academy and the Chick Hicks Racing Academy. After the race, the Chick Hicks Racing Academy crashed Doc's academy. Lightning realizes that Chick entered the Race-O-Rama to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy and take over Radiator Springs. So, Lightning plans to use modifications for the Race-O-Rama to beat Chick. After that race, Lightning learns how to drift at Mack Track Challenge. Then came the 2nd race, Academy Challenge 1. After that, Lightning makes it to the Championship Races, where he goes up against top students. This was the first race that Doc was in. Next, they go to Santa Carburera for the next round. After racing at Santa Carburera, Autovia, and Motoropolis City, they come back to Radiator Springs Speedway for the final round. In the first race, Lightning races against the VINs. In the second race, Lightning races Candice, El Machismo, Stinger, and the VINs, and makes it to the final race against Chick, with more modifications. After he wins that race, he wins the Race-O-Rama series and trophy. Chick was so angry about losing. Lightning tried to teach him what he learned in the movie, but Chick didn't listen and drove away, vowing his revenge. Then, Candice, El Machismo, and Stinger came to Lightning to apologize for their behavior. Gallery CarsRaceORama26.jpg|Early photo of Radiator Springs Speedway in Cars Race-O-Rama CarsRaceORama20.jpg|Not Chuck racing in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama19.jpg|Race-O-Rama Girl racing in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama16.jpg|Guido racing in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama14.jpg|Doc Hudson Student 4 racing in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama13.jpg|Doc Hudson Racing Pitty racing in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama12.jpg|Chick Hicks Student 2 racing in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama10.jpg|Lightning McQueen in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama3.jpg|Lightning McQueen in Radiator Springs Speedway CarsRaceORama2.jpg|Lightning McQueen in Radiator Springs Speedway Goofs *In Cars Mater-National, it is unknown how you can race when the entire stadium is not even finished yet. *Despite the stadium being complete in Cars Mater-National, it gets even more race tracks in Cars Race-O-Rama. *In the Story Mode of Cars Race-O-Rama, cars will drive around the stadium as if it was a town. Category:Cars Mater-National Locations Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Locations Category:Racing Stadiums